This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
A fuel pump module typically includes a flange that mounts to a top surface of a fuel tank, rods that couple a reservoir to the flange, and springs around the rods that bias the reservoir against a bottom surface of the fuel tank. Various components are typically mounted to an outer wall of the reservoir, including a main pump, an auxiliary pump, and a sender gauge. Typically, the sender gauge is disposed outside of the reservoir and is oriented vertically.
Conventionally, the number of sockets included in the flange and the reservoir is equal to the number of rods coupling the reservoir to the flange. In addition, the main pump, the auxiliary pump, and the sender gauge can each only be mounted to the reservoir in a single position. Due to packaging constraints, it may be desirable to reposition the reservoir relative to the flange. In addition, it may be desirable to reposition the main pump, the auxiliary pump, and/or the sender gauge relative to the reservoir. However, repositioning the reservoir or the components mounted to the reservoir would require redesigning the fuel pump module, which would drive engineering and tooling costs.